You Are My Sunshine
by Pachowable
Summary: Lawrence only had one thing in his life when Paula and Jade left and he loved her more than he could ever show.


**A/N: Was listening to _You are my Sunshine _by Johnny Cash and I was overwhelmed by how much Crock family I got from this. Kinda short, kinda crappy, but I like it. Please review.  
**

__You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

A tugging on Lawrence's sleeve brought him out of reading over the file report that he had already read about seven times. His eyes turned to his daughter who was unrepentantly tugging on his sleeve. "What do you need, Artemis?" he asked gruffly, trying to find which line he had been reading before. He had a job that he was leaving for tomorrow.

"Can you take me to the park?"

He sighed and shifted in his chair so he could look at her. The chair's creaks did nothing to help his mood. It only reminded him that the whole house was broken. Everything was broken in the house, but he didn't have the patience to actually fix any of it…it didn't matter, anyway. Paula and Jade were gone and what's the point of having a fully functioning house if you don't even have a fully functioning family?  
"Can't you go by yourself or with that neighbor boy?" Lawrence sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"No, Dad," she grabbed his hand and held it. "I want to go to the park with _you._"

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are gray_

Gotham City Park was only a bus ride away from their apartment.

Everything was a lot calmer once he got there; it was as if the park had a calming aura surrounding it. Or it was because he was finally out of his home and out of the stress.

Artemis was in front of him, leading him through the park. It seemed as though she knew every little nook and cranny in the park—it made sense that she would. Artemis and Jade frequently went to this park back when his family was whole…back when Paula was able to walk and Jade was still practicing doing braids in Artemis' hair…

"Come on, _Dad,_" Artemis whined and grabbed his hand and dragged him through the park. She led him to the back of the park where there was a pond with an old bridge that went across it. She sat him down and went to go get some fish food. Lawrence watched as his daughter dug through her pocket for some spare change.

The machine spat out some food and she went back and sat next to him with a hand full of fish food. "Here," she said and opened his hand and dumped half of the food into his hand.

He watched as she dangled her feet off the bridge—hers were nearly two feet away from the water whilst his were nearly skimming it. She threw a couple of the little tablets down and some carp rose up to the surface to eat them.

"I like doing this," Artemis mumbled as she threw a couple more pieces down. "I can't do anything about Mom getting hurt or Jade leaving, but I can do this. And this is enough."

Artemis paused for a moment before moving closer towards him and resting against him, "_This _is enough."

Lawrence actually smiled and put his arm around his daughter. "Thanks, baby girl."

"Mom and Jade may be gone, but we're still family, Dad. I don't like seeing you sad and when I get sad I go to the park. It's nice here and I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"I love you, baby girl."

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

The snowfall was now soft and the sky a dull gray as Lawrence stood above the stone. He had heard the new right after it had happened. It traveled fast through the Light and all of their pawns. Everyone knew of the fate of the archer.

It didn't help Lawrence at all, though.

It was his baby girl who was dead and it was his organization that was at fault.

His daughter that he wanted so badly to protect and only ended up driving her away, his daughter that just wanted a family and all he had to give her was himself, his daughter who was _dead._

No matter what he'd do, he'd always fail her. She was the only thing he had when everything had started to fall apart in his life. She was all he had and he only wanted her to be strong…he wanted her to be happy…he wanted her to be safe…he wanted so much for her.

He wanted her to love him like he loved her.

_Artemis Crock_

_Lover_

_Fighter_

_Daughter_

_July 2nd 1995-March 19th 2016_

_Please don't take _

_My sunshine away_


End file.
